Lorsque tout semble perdu
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Ma première fic sous forme de poème... Ciel qui parle à Sebastian, en son coeur et en sa tête... je n'en dis pas plus, lisez si vous voulez en savoir plus. je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les résumés contrairement à mes fics Bisous à tous
1. Lorsque tout semble perdu

Kikou à tous, me voici avec un poème fic en attendant mercredi prochain et la scène 2 de ma fic ^^ Oui quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce petit poème (cette blague ^^) j'étais déprimée, mais au fur et à mesure que je l'écrivais ça allais mieux donc voici ce que ça donne. C'est la première fois que je publie l'un de mes poèmes bien que j'en ais déjà écris alors je ne sais pas du tout si vous allez aimer. Laisser moi un petit commentaire pour tout me dire: si vous aimez ou pas, ce qui va et ne va pas... Je suis open à tous les commentaires, sauf les insultes ^^ Bon alors bonne lecture mes petites conteuses ^^

Lorsque tout semble perdu…

Tu me regardais de tes yeux sanguins,

Tu me regardais sans rien dire.

Je voulais te tendre ma main,

Pour voir encore ton sourire.

Une dernière fois,

Un autre éclat de rire.

J'étais plus que ton roi,

Maintenant je suis pire…

Tu me regardais de tes yeux froids,

Qui autrefois savaient me réchauffer.

Tu voyais au plus profond de moi,

Mais tu ne savais pas tout déchiffrer.

Tu ne savais pas que là tout cacher,

Là, où tu n'avais aucune emprise,

Je t'avais tout dissimulé,

Sans vouloir lâcher prise.

Mais je veux que mon cœur,

Aujourd'hui, te livre son secret :

Je ne veux plus de cette douleur

Qui me donne tant de regrets.

Soudain, tu écarquilles yeux.

Soudain, la lumière jaillit.

Maintenant, enfin tu comprends mieux,

Ce que je t'avais caché de ma vie…

Oui, regarde-moi.

Oui, aime-moi.

Moi, je ne vois que toi,

Maintenant, tu es ma foi.

Toi, qui avais pensé,

Que je détestais,

Alors qu'en vérité,

Je ne cessais de t'aimer.

Lorsque mon corps tremblait,

Quand tu me regardais,

Lorsqu'il se mettait à bouillonner,

Quand tu me touchais,

Tu pensais que c'était de rage.

Cela aurait peut être été plus sage…

Enfin, tu me souris doucement,

Et tout redevint comme avant

Comme avant ? Pas vraiment.

Maintenant que je suis grand,

Tu vas être mon amant.

J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps.

Trop de temps pour m'apercevoir,

Trop de temps pour savoir,

Que ce que recelait mon cœur,

N'était pas seulement de la rancœur.

Tu m'as laissé une deuxième chance,

Je ne vais pas te décevoir

Car maintenant j'ai l'espérance,

Grâce à toi, de voir dans mon noir…

Une petite review ?


	2. Coeur dans l'ombre trouve la lumière

Suite aux commentaires de mes petites conteuses, j'ai tenu compte de leur et est eut l'inspiration pour faire une sorte de suite à "Lorsque tout semble perdu. Cette fois il s'agit du point de vue de Sebastian, toujours sous forme de poème, bien sur. J'espère que vous aimerez comme le premier et que vous percevrez les sentiments que je veux y faire passer ^^ Voili voilou. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Cœur dans l'ombre trouve la lumière.

Au début, vous n'étiez qu'un simple humain,

Un humain malin, certes, mais mortel néanmoins.

Je ne voulais de vous que votre âme

Qui m'attirait telle une flamme.

Mais, depuis, je vous ai vu grandir,

Manger et dormir, jouer et souffrir.

Vous m'avez alors attiré,

Plus que ce que je saurais l'expliquer.

Vous restiez vous malgré les circonstances,

Alors que beaucoup aurait perdu l'espérance,

De voir s'épanouir un jour meilleur

Malgré toutes vos peurs.

Malgré ce que vous saviez de moi,

Vous ne me cachiez rien en soi.

Un jour malgré tout,

Alors que vous voyez une Lady,

Vous me dissimulez tout d'un coup,

Un recoin de votre esprit.

Au début, j'en étais curieux,

Puis, j'en devins malheureux :

Moi qui étais votre confident,

Je n'en étais plus autant.

Une étrange douleur,

M'a alors envahi le cœur.

Pour pouvoir vous protéger,

Je me suis alors retiré.

Je voulais vous laissez vivre,

C'est pour ça que vous serez libre,

De choisir, connaitre et aimer,

Une personne que je détesterais.

Ce qu'alors je pensais,

C'est que la personne tant haï,

Se trouvait son mon nez,

Avec le nom de Lady Lizzy.

J'avais des projets cruels,

Afin de lui briser les ailes.

Mais je ne pouvais faner cette fleur,

Qui vous tenait tant à cœur.

Vous avez lu la haine dans mon regard,

Elle, que je ne pouvais vous dissimuler.

Elle qui brillait tel un phare,

Au milieu de mon cœur déchiré.

Mais, soudain, tout devint clair.

Dans mon esprit, apparut la lumière.

Car enfin, vous me montriez,

Ce que vous teniez fermement caché.

Mon sincère sourire alors fusa,

Et, avec la souplesse d'un chat,

Je suis venu vous embrasser,

Pour sceller notre destinée.

Mon cœur n'a jamais connu tel félicité,

Que nos cœurs et notre amour enfin liés.

Je ferais tout pour vous,

Vous êtes le centre de mon monde,

Sans vous, je deviendrais fou,

Comme un poisson privé d'onde.

Maintenant, ce qui me reste à avoir,

Oh, ma jeune crème des crèmes,

C'est de lire votre espoir,

A travers un…

Sebastian, je t'aime

Une petite review mes petites conteuses ?


	3. Mon maitre, mon enfant

Chalut à tous, eh oui, je poste de nouveau une fic. De quel point de vue cette fois ? Je vous laisse deviner ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ce poème ci aussi ^^

Bocchan-chan: Ton analyse est parfaite. Comme toujours. Tu es une fine analyste ( si ça se dit ^^) J'ai vraiment réussi à faire passer tout ça dans mon poème ? SI c'est le cas je me surprend moi même. Mais je dois avouer que je suis très fière de chacun de mes poèmes dont celui qui va suivre. j'ai même l'ambition d'en écrire un dernier qui sera placé sous le rating M... Tu verras pourquoi quand je l'aurais écris puis posté. N'hésite pas à laisser encore un commentaire pour celui là. Et, au fait, tu ne me déçois jamais ! Pour la petite phrase je me pose vraiment la question de savoir dans quel anime il est... ^^ Non je blague mais dis le quand même pour savoir si j'ai vu juste ou non ^^ Bon je t'adore et j'espère que ce poème te plaira et que tu trouveras quel personnage parle, sachant que ce n'est ni Ciel, ni Sebastian ^^ Mais je crois que je dois un large indice dans le titre moi... Bonne lecture et bonne journée. Bisous

Mon maître, mon enfant, pourquoi deviens-tu grand ?

Soudain, un éclat de voix,

Retentit derrière moi,

Et je les vis alors,

S'affronter encore.

J'avais vu l'amour naître,

Entre ces deux êtres,

Mais je ne disais rien,

Car je ne veux que ton bien.

Tu es le fils que je ne peux avoir,

Bien que tu sois maître en ce manoir.

Tu lui ouvres ton cœur d'enfant,

Quand tu vois que passes le temps.

Il n'est jamais trop tard,

Pour un premier regard.

Un regard aimant,

Un regard attendrissant.

Je m'éclipse doucement,

Laissant seuls ses deux amants.

Dire que quand je l'ai revu,

J'ai cru que tout était perdu.

Mais une étincelle d'espoir,

Est venue, lorsqu'il a surgi du noir.

Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous provoquer,

Et j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu entre vous,

J'ai même pensé que vous vous détestiez,

Mais ce n'était qu'apparence après tout.

J'ai tout compris de vos sentiments,

Quand j'ai vu Lady Lizzy s'écriant

Qu'elle était ta fiancée.

Vous aviez alors un air blessé.

Vous ne vous disiez mots,

Vous déchirant en silence,

Tout semblait faux,

En toutes circonstances.

Enfin, il y eut un pas.

Un pas timide et hésitant.

Il signa la fin du combat,

Pour lequel vous faisiez semblant.

Vos lèvres se sont alors assemblées,

Pour enfin admettre la vérité.

Bien que ce soit un homme,

Voici comment mon esprit le résonne :

Il m'a ramené sur la terre,

Un être, de mon cœur si cher.

C'est pourquoi je ferme les yeux,

Et je laisse ses deux amoureux.

Je les laisse profiter de ces moments,

Qu'ils se volent de temps en temps.

Puisqu'ils savent au fond d'eux,

Qu'un jour funeste les éloignera d'un coup,

Je ne peux leur en vouloir d'être tous les deux,

Puisque je veux éloigner ce jour là plus que tout.

Sebastian, prend bien soin de Ciel,

Apporte-lui par ton amour, la douceur du miel.

S'il le faut je vous couvrirais,

Mais de lui soit toujours prêt.

Fait que de tout ton amour,

Tu lui donnes gout jour après jour,

De poursuivre sa vie,

Même si seule ta présence lui suffit.

Tu as mon accord, mon avis…

Je te le confis.

Alors qui est-ce ? Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez mes petites conteuses ?


	4. Aime moi comme je t'aime

ATTENTION CE POÈME EST PLACE SOUS RATING M: CE QUI NE SUPPORTE PAS LE YAOI, NE LE LISEZ SURTOUT PAS ! APRÈS C'EST A VOS RISQUES ET PUÉRILS...

J'espère que ce petit poème que j'écris écrit sous forme de lemon vous plaira. Après il faut être tarée pour écrire un lemon sous forme de poème mais je m'étais lancée le défit à moi même alors voilà ce que ça donne. C'est le premier lemon que je poste alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'en ferais peut être un dans ma fic des walts disney, dans l'interlude, bien plus tard mais si vous en voulez pas faites le moi savoir ^^ Pour l'info, en _italique_ il s'agit du point de vue de Ciel et en **gras** celui de Sebastian. Pour le _**gras italique**_, c'est le point de vue des deux. Voilà. Je vous adore mes petites conteuses ^^

AU fait la bonne réponse pour le poème précédent était Mr Tanaka.

Bocchan-chan: Tu as une fois de plus parfaitement compris où je voulais sen venir. En tant que majordome, Mr Tanaka se devait de se concentrer sur le besoin de ses maîtres, il ne pouvait donc pas fonder sa propre famille. Il a donc reporter son affection paternel sur Ciel, et ce encore plus lorsque celui-ci à perdu ses parents. Je pense que l'arrivée de Sebastian a eut un double impact sur lui: premièrement, il s'est senti exclu, comme s'il ne faisait pas bien son travail où qu'il n'était plus digne de Ciel et deuxièmement et plus tard quand il a vu les capacités que Sebastian avait pour protéger son presque fils, il a accepté de s'écarter pour le bien de Ciel mais cela lui a permis alors d'aimer Ciel comme son fils sans que sa position de majordome ne le gène. Dans les deux cas je pense que ça a été dur pour Mr Tanaka mais il est sage et intelligent et c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de reste dans l'ombre mais sans pour autant délaissé son jeune maître. Lui seul peu lui apporter de l'affection paternelle puisque Sebastian est trop jeune en apparence pour lui apporter cette chose essentiel pour Ciel. Il reste donc néanmoins indispensable. N'est-ce pas vers lui que c'est tourné Ciel quand Sebastian va faire semblant d'être mort ? C que j'ai vu par mégarde dans un scan: je ne voulais pas mais en cherchant des images, je suis tombée sur la scène en question. Pour la relation entre Ciel et Sebastian, de toute façon il n'a pas son mot à dire. Mais je pense qu'il peut bien le prendre car si Ciel recommence à aimer quelqu'un, c'est qu'il commence à guérir. Après qu'il s'agisse de Sebastian ou non, cela importe peu, l'essentiel étant la santé d'esprit et de coeur de notre Ciel. Il joue le rôle de la raison mais ne peut rien faire concrètement car l'amour n'a pas de raison, c'est bien connu. Il y en en effet une menace susjacente car même si Mr Tanaka est ce qu'il est, si Sebastian fait souffrir Ciel, je pense que l'on découvrira une part de lui que l'on ignore. Comme le père qu'il aimerait être pour Ciel. Bien volà une longue réponse n'est-ce pas ? Voici la suite en lemon. J'espère qu'il te plaira. En tout cas tu vas m'en laisser des nouvelles ? Bisous, je t'adore ^^

BisSenshi: Dsl ce n'est pas madame Red. Cela aurait pu être, en effet, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise et je pense que l'on peut aussi lire ce poème avec cet état d'esprit puisqu'elle prend Ciel pour son fils. Mais dans ce poème j'ai voulu mettre un projecteur sur Mr Tanaka et ses sentiments. Il est un personnage secondaire mais tout de même important pour l'histoire. Je me suis mise à sa place et j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Essaye de relire le poème avec le point de vue de Mr Tanaka et dis moi en des nouvelles. Voici le lemon et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et bon courage. Bisous

BloodyNeko-Chan: le but était de faire passer des sentiments et je suis ravie d'y être parvenue. Je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. En fait je me suis mise à la place de chacun des personnages dont j'ai exprimé le point de vue, ce qui était très enrichissant je dois dire. Maintenant j'écris un lemon entre Ciel et Sebastian et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Plumesdecorbeaux: Le voilà le lemon, en attendant que ça évolue dans ma fic ^^ oui il y en aura un sauf si mes lectrices préférées n'en veulent pas ^^ je suis heureuse que mes poèmes t'ont plu. ^^ Je suis aussi très satisfaite de l'effet donné avec le "Sebastian, je t'aime" et le fait que tu ne trouves pas tes mots pour décrire l'effet, c'est pour moi un très beau compliment. Merci. Ne t'en fais pas je vais continuer ma tite conteuse adorée ^^ Dès que je lis vos commentaires, si j'ai un peu de feignantise pour contineur à écrire, vous me redonnez le souffle de la motivation et c'est à ce moment là que mon poignet grince et que mon ordi fume et c'est pour ça que je peux toujours posté à jour. Bien que j'ai toujours une demie scène d'avance en générale. Ca fait toujours du bien un petit commentaire. Donc, comme je te l'ai dit: voici mon lemon. j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Aime-moi comme je t'aime.

_Nos lèvres s'assemblaient,_

_Dans un baiser langoureux,_

_Et nos langues se mirent à danser_

_Pendant que notre souffle s'échappait._

**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur**

**Et j'approfondis notre baiser.**

**J'éloigne toutes tes peurs,**

**Lorsqu'on se laisse aller.**

_Soudain, je sens quelque chose de dur,_

_Contre mon dos et contre mon corps,_

_Il s'agit de toi et de moi, il s'agit du mur,_

_Ce qui limite mes efforts._

**Une tornade nous terrasse,**

**C'est la passion qu'il ya entre nous,**

**Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle passe,**

**Seul toi peux me rendre fou.**

_Tu m'allonges doucement, _

_Sur le plus doux des lits,_

_Sur ce sol pourtant de ciment,_

_Mais je ne vois que toi qui me souris._

**Tu m'enlève mon haut, **

**Et j'ai de plus en plus chaud.**

**Je t'enlève ton bas,**

**Et je veux bien plus que ça.**

_Tu t'allonges sur moi, _

_Doucement de peur d'être trop lourd,_

_Je me serre contre toi,_

_Pour te prouver et te montrer mon amour._

**Tu m'embrasses doucement,**

**Tout en me souriant.**

**Je laisse alors mes mains se balader**

**Sur ton corps brulant et exalté.**

_Un petit gémissement silencieux,_

_Glisse sur le coin de mes lèvres,_

_Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux,_

_Où je lis cette même fièvre_.

**Nos corps, désormais nus,**

**Se frottent l'un contre l'autre,**

**Mais je ne suis pas repu,**

**J'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre.**

_Soudain, tu descends le long de mon corps,_

_Avec des coups de langues et de baisers brulants._

_Je respire plus fort encore,_

_Mais tu descends trop lentement._

**Tu me tirailles les cheveux,**

**Et tu ne cesses de soupirer,**

**Je descends encore un peu :**

**Je veux te faire haleter et crier.**

_Tu parvins enfin à l'endroit béni,_

_Mais, à ce moment là, tu prends un répit._

_Je suis sur le point de te maudire,_

_Quand d'un coup, tu le prends sans rien dire._

**Tes gémissements augmentent en intensité,**

**Ce qui me donne la force de continuer.**

**J'ai besoin de t'entendre gémir, **

**Pour savoir si je peux faire pire**.

_En entier, tu m'as tout avalé,_

_Je me sens alors monter au paradis._

_Mais je ne veux de toi m'éloigner,_

_Je redescends alors là où tu vis._

**Après quelques va et viens entre mes lèvres,**

**Tu as hurlé mon nom,**

**Cela n'apaise pas ma fièvre,**

**Surtout après un si beau son.**

_Malgré que je viens de me libérer,_

_En toi, contre ta bouche,_

_Je veux encore te sentir m'aimer,_

_Que de nouveau sur moi tu te couches._

**Je reviens t'embrasser,**

**Pendant que de mes trois doigts,**

**Doucement, sans vouloir te blesser,**

**Je m'incruste enfin en toi**.

_Je pousse un cri de douleur,_

_Mais quand tu me caresses tendrement,_

_Je sens monter en mon cœur,_

_Un tout autre sentiment._

**Tu finis par me supplier,**

**D'enfin vraiment te posséder.**

**Et comme je ne peux te résister,**

**Je me glisse en toi tout entier.**

_Tu commences enfin la danse,_

_Tendre danse de l'amour,_

_Et contre ta poitrine je me lance,_

_Sans espoir de retour._

_**Enfin vint l'instant suprême,**_

_**Où je te cris que je t'aime**_

_**Et dans un ultime mouvement,**_

_**On se libère en gémissant.**_

_**Plus jamais loin de toi je serais,**_

_**Où que tu sois je te trouverais.**_

_**Je m'endors dans tes bras,**_

_**Car ma seule maison, c'est bien là.**_

Bien, maintenant à vous de travailler: un petit commentaire ?_**  
><strong>_


	5. Espoir, oh Désespoir !

Chalut à tous, comme je l'avais indiqué, cette fic n'était pas finie. Comme j'ai réussi à avoir du temps, et de l'inspiration, voici le poème suivant, du point de vue de Grell ^^ Bonne lecture et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira toujours. A mercredi prochain pour la seconde partie de l'interlude ^^

BisSenshi: Ce que Claude et Alois penserait de tout cela, je ne vais pas m'y risquer à y penser ^^ mais c'est vrai que cela pourrait être intéressant. Malheureusement je ne supporte pas Claude alors compte pas sur moi pour parler de lui... Alois... on verra. Mais il apparaitre certainement dans ma fic sur les Walts Disney. Ravie que le poème précédent t'es plu ^^ J'espère que celui-ci ne dérogera pas à la règle ^^ Bisous

Plumesdecorbeaux: Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à écrire de manière aussi élégante le poème précédent. Je pense que tu dois avoir raison et que j'ai un don, je ne vois pas d'autres explications... ^^ voici don mon prochain poème qui j'espère sera à la hauteur... J'ai toujours peur que cela ne plaise pas -_-" Bisous. Je t'adore !

Bocchan-chan: Je dois avouer que c'est aussi mon préféré... mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter d'écrire ^^ J'essaye de continuer une intrigue légère ayant apparu au fur et à mesure de mes poèmes... Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, comme toujours, tu arrives à saisir les sentiments que je veux faire passer d'une telle manière que moi même je ne saurais expliquer mieux que toi ce que je voulais que vous ressentiez, mes lectrices ^^ J'espère que ce poème-ci t'inspirera aussi ^^ Bisous. je t'adore ^^

Tsukii-Yan: On va dire que j'écris parfois des poèmes mais c'est la première fois que je les poste et je suis heureuse s'ils te plaisent... ^^ Voici donc une suite au quatrième poème et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ Bisous. je t'adore ^^

Cielsweet and Sebastimes: Cela est vrai qu'il s'agit d'un vrai challenge mais j'aime me lancer des défis ^^ Et j'aime beaucoup avoir l'avis de mes petites conteuses ^^ Merci de me féliciter pour mon talent. J'écris principalement pour mon plaisir mais j'aime aussi beaucoup partager mes sentiments, mes pensées à travers mes fics pour avoir des avis et m'améliorer. cela fait toujours plaisir ^^ Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup mon vers où je dis à la fin "Sebastian je t'aime". J'ai été émue moi même par l'émotion que j'ai réussi à dégager dans cette occasion... Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire passer cette émotion ^^ Voici donc comme tu le voulais la suite du précédent poème, que j'ai un peu tardé à posté par manque de temps et je m'en excuse ^^ Bisous

Twilight-and-BlackButler: Merci du compliment ^^ Voici donc un nouveau poème pour ton bon plaisir ^^ Bisous

Lady Aime -Elizabeth Hanarui:Oui il s'agit bien de moi, ta petite revieweuse ^^Merci du compliment mais c'est normal: on ne voit jamais son propre talent sans que l'on nous le mette sous le nez ^^ merci encore! Bisous ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: En voici un autre qui te plaira autant j'espère ! Bisous bisous ^^ Et merci à ta copine aussi ^^

Espoir, oh Désespoir !

Il a regardé cet enfant,

D'un regard languissant,

J'en aurais presque sourit,

S'il ne le mettait dans son lit.

Moi, il ne m'a jamais regardé,

Par un autre air que dégouté,

Et, pourtant mes sentiments,

Auraient voulu faire de lui mon amant.

Quelle est dure la vie si cruelle,

Lorsqu'elle emporte dans ses ailes,

L'amour d'un être tant désiré,

Pour à un simple mortel le donner !

Je surprenais leurs baisers volés,

Au détour d'un couloir,

J'entendais leur amour enfiévré,

Au cœur de la nuit noire.

Ce que je n'aurais donné,

Pour faucher l'âme de cet enfant,

J'aurais tout fait, tout oser,

Pour qu'il oublis enfin son amant.

Mais je ne suis rien fac au Diable,

Je n'ai pas la force, je ne suis pas capable,

De prendre le risque de le détruire,

Si je fais que de cet enfant, la vie expire.

N'est-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour,

Que de l'observer à contre-jour ?

De le laisser s'épanouir entre des bras humains,

Qui vieilliront et le lâcheront demain ?

A ce moment, je serais là,

Sans un mot ni un rire,

Il n'y aura que mes bras,

Pour que la douleur il puisse fuir.

Le temps est mon ennemi mortel,

Plus il passe, plus il crée des chaînes,

Le temps est mon atout éternel,

Car il jour, sur la vie, il se déchaine.

Mais, si je faisais plein de projets,

J'avais quelque peu oublié,

Que le Diable est plus fort que moi,

Et que sur le temps, il fait sa loi.

Plus d'un demi-siècle est passé,

Et, malgré leurs hauts et bas,

Pas une ride n'a laissé,

Sur le visage d'adulte, son visa.

Il a joué ave le temps,

Pour pouvoir le garder éternellement,

Et moi, qui suis à la porte,

Je me sens l'effet d'une morte.

Jamais, je l'ai compris,

Il ne s'éloignera de lui.

J'ai beau hurler sous la pluie,

Il me regardait avec ennuie.

De leurs ébats de minuit,

Avec ou sans lit,

J'entendais le moindre bruit,

Et ressentais le moindre cri.

Achevée et désespérée,

Je décide de les laisser,

De les laisser à leur amour,

Dont un jour,

j'ai voulu gouter à mon tour…

Alors, une petite review, mes petites conteuses ?


	6. D'ombres et de lumière

Chalut à tous ^^ Cela fait très long que je n'ai posté de suite à cette fic et ce matin, en me levant, j'ai eut l'inspiration, et le temps, d'écrire le point de vue de May Linn. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Voilà. Bisous et bonne lecture ^^ Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos commentaires ^^

D'ombres et de lumière

Un jour, dans ma vie,

Tu es apparu sans bruits,

Tu m'as offert ma liberté

Si j'acceptais de t'aider.

Tu étais si grand et si fort

Que je t'ai crains d'abord,

Mais tu as exhaussé ma prière

En m'apportant une lumière.

J'étais une tueuse d'homme,

Tu as fait de moi une bonne,

Et maintenant sans soucis,

Je donnerais pour toi ma vie.

Tu n'as jamais remarqué

Les sentiments que je te portais

Tu ne vois que notre maître

Bien que tu m'es fait renaitre.

Et pourtant, je ne peux le détester

De t'accaparer à tout moment,

Car c'est lui qui t'a envoyé

Et il ne reste qu'un enfant.

Il est si fragile loin de toi,

Qu'on ne peut que le protéger

C'est notre unique roi,

Comme sur un échiquier.

Tu nous as accordé ta confiance

Pourtant, tu es plein de méfiance,

Trop pour pouvoir nous révéler,

Ce qui est ta véritable identité.

De femme la plus malheureuse,

Je suis devenue la plus heureuse.

Car j'ai enfin dans ma vie,

Un toit, un travail et des amis.

Je ne suis peut être pas douée,

Et même si je t'ai fait soupirer,

Tu ne m'as jamais retiré

Cette main que tu m'avais donnée.

Tu as fait de moi ton arme

Pour protéger sa précieuse âme

Et nous lutterons jusqu'à la mort

Pour lui éviter un cruel sort.

Néanmoins, je ne peux qu'espérer

Qu'un jour tu baisseras les yeux vers moi,

Alors tu pourras à ton tour m'aimer

Comme je n'ai cessé de le faire pour toi.

Il est possible que j'en écrive d'autre mais je ne sais pas quand alors ne vous en faites pas ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne journée à tous^^


	7. Requiem pour le passé

Chalut à tous, pour une fois je poste la suite plus vite ^^ En effet, j'ai eut l'inspiration pour faire le point de vue de Bard ^^ Alors le voici ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres ^^ Merci à ma Neko-chan pour son commentaire qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture.

Requiem pour le passé

Pour moi, l'explosion c'est de l'art

Et pourtant, je l'ai appris à la guerre

Mais tu m'as sorti de ce cauchemar

Pour m'apporter un nouvel air.

Vous nous avez offert une nouvelle vie

Même si, pour vous, tout n'est que survie

Vous m'avez sorti de cet enfer

Contre lequel je n'est rien pu faire.

Aujourd'hui, si je me bats,

C'est pour protéger ma famille

J'y laisserais volontiers mon bras,

Pour que, pour eux, le soleil brille.

Vous êtes tous ma famille de cœur,

Et je veux vous protéger du malheur

Qui m'a un jour frappé,

Par un beau jour d'été.

Je suis peut être maladroit,

Quand je parle de sentiments,

Mais je pense qu'on a tous le droit,

A de tendres mots aimants.

Il m'arrive encore la nuit,

De rêver de cette réalité haïe

Tu es venu me réveiller

De ce cauchemar du passé.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus de taille,

Pour retourner au cœur des batailles,

Je préfère suivre mon jeune maitre,

Qui m'a été renaitre.

Aujourd'hui, et pour toujours,

Je lui fidélité sans détours.

Je suis devenu son protecteur,

Même si je ne suis pas le meilleur.

Il me hurle souvent dessus,

Je l'ai même fait soupirer,

Mais jamais je l'ai déçu,

Quand je devais le protéger.

J'ai vu tellement d'enfants,

Sombrer dans le néant,

Que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai

Pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés.

Il est le maitre du manoir,

Il m'a redonné espoir,

Et même s'il est têtu et fier,

Je l'aime comme un petit frère.

Je voudrais le protéger de tous les dangers,

Même si je sens que déjà, son âme est damnée.

Aujourd'hui je suis prêt à prier,

Tous les saints, et même la Trinité,

Pour qu'à cet enfant, ils apportent la paix,

Quelque soit pour moi, le prix à payer.

Comme pour les autres, la fin n'est pas encore et dépendra de mon inspiration. Bisous à tous et bonne journée ^^


End file.
